


Use Your Words

by Replica_of_Divinity



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lack of Communication, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Replica_of_Divinity/pseuds/Replica_of_Divinity
Summary: Impactor asks for a gentle frag, it seems he only does this when he's upset about something, but could there be more to it...?





	Use Your Words

Something had happened. Something bad to some degree, that was the only explanation for the situation Megatron found himself in. Impactor never asked Megatron to be gentle or go slow when they interfaced, well, almost never. There were a few other occasions on which Impactor had asked for this kind of treatment, all of which ended with him venting about something that had upset him. So as Megatron gently drove his spike home and then set a slow but firm pace, he found it hard to focus on the pleasure and instead found his mind wandering to what could have been the cause of this.

A wandering servo, gently fondling his chest brought him back to the present moment and Impactors heavily flushed face. Megatron stilled, still inside his berth mate, and stared at the beautifully vulnerable look on Impactor’s face which slowly turned to one of slight agitation.

“What?” he asked defensively.

Megatron smiled softly down at his companion and then grinned slightly in amusement as Impactor’s vocalizer stalled. He starts moving again and leans down to capture the other miner’s lips in a slow, searing kiss. Servos begin wandering again, one is gripping his upper arm while the other moves to grasp his helm while they kiss. Megatron’s mind is starting to wander again, but it’s not so much him being distracted as him hyper focusing on the mech underneath him. He has a feeling, and he has a few ideas about how to go about finding answers.

He can feel Impactors hand slipping lower on his arm, its very clearly hesitant movement, so Megatron takes that as an invitation. He moves and pins that servo under his own, lacing the digits between each other, he waits for some kind of protest. When he gets none he gently squeezes that servo and receives one in return.

The word ‘faster’ is gently whispered in his audial between ex-vents of steam and Megatron gladly increases his speed. But he’s not here to play fair, he’s here to figure something out. So he changes position slightly to hit a particular node that he knows is extra sensitive and rarely touched except when he and Impactor interface. The mech beneath him stutters and his optics offline as his venting becomes erratic. The valve around his spike ripples and a gush of lubricant drips past his girth and onto the berth beneath them.

He continues rocking into his companion slowly, letting him come down gently. When Impactor’s optics come back online he pulls out fully and sits up. Impactor rises up on his elbows immediately, giving Megatron a somehow both affronted and baffled look. Time for test number two.

Megatron shrugs and begins stroking himself, “So, to what or whom do I owe the pleasure of this exchange?”

He kept his voice as nonchalant as he could manage, but he could sense the defensiveness rising in his friend’s field and it was both amusing and highly unusual. In the previous times they had done this there had been occasions where Megatron had not finished and only now did the behavior he received from Impactor seem odd. Though he never directly apologized or attempted to assist in Megatron finishing, there would always be this minute shift in his field. Megatron had paid no mind to it, but now it seemed glaring.

Impactor glared daggers at Megatron “What are you ta-“ he cut himself off mid sentence, sounding incredibly insulted for the few words that got out before he looked decidedly caught.

Megatron smirked smuggly at his friend with lidded optics as his charge was built back up.

“Fragger.” Impactor said bluntly, but made his way over to Megatron regardless.

He settled down on his front between Megatrons legs and swatted the grey mech’s hands away from his spike. Megatron chuckled but allowed himself to be manhandled and then groaned softly as a warm mouth wrapped around his length. Impactor’s elbows kept him up at an appropriate angle, looped under Megatrons thighs while his servos gripped that twitching black pelvic armor. He bobbed his head at an increasing pace as Megatron became slightly more vocal. Which isn’t much, Megatron is more known for the faces he makes than the noises.

Just as he can feel the spike in his mouth begin to pulse and the body in front of him tense he pulls off with a slick pop. His optics immediately travel to the beautiful look on Megatron’s face, and as red optics flicker and transfluid splatters his faceplates he smiles. Megatron chuckles, optics half lidded and he gazes down at Impactor, still nestled between his legs and covered in a sticky mess. _His mess_.

“This is a good look for you.” He mutters and sighs contently, gently stroking the side of Impactors helm.

 

***

 

As they curl up together all washed and tucked away, Impactor’s back to Megatron’s chest, Megatron still can’t help but revel in this realization.

“So…”

“Don’t be smug.” Impactor said sternly, though it sounded strange coming from him, there was very real threat there.

His field said Megatron would be alone in this berth if he pushed too many buttons.

“Do I at least get to hear you say it?” Megatron managed to say in the most innocent voice possible for him.

Impactor rolled over and glared directly into Megatron’s smirking and expectant face. He shutters his optics and grumbles something before opening them again with a renewed fierceness present.

“I like you.” It was said with finality but…

“And…?”

Impactor huffed, “I like you in the sense that I don’t just want a good frag out of this friendship anymore.” He punched Megatron in the shoulder as punctuation and then rolled back over, but left space between them this time.

Another invitation.

Megatron allowed a soft smile to grace his faceplates as he moved forward to nestle up against Impactor again. He nuzzled his face against the back of Impactors helm and draped his arm over the other mech’s side, only needing to fumble for a second as he found the other’s servo and laced their digits.

“Next time Impactor?”

He got a sleepy mumble as his reply, but at least the other was still listening.

“Next time use your words to communicate what you want, as much as I enjoy puzzles, I prefer it when you’re blunt with me.”

Impactor snorted, but squeezed his servo slightly and pulled it closer, “I ain’t good with words, that’s more your thing remember?”

“Then I’ll teach you.”

Megatron placed a soft peck to Impactors helm and finally let his systems slow. As he drifted into recharge, the familiar and yet somehow different situation of sharing a berth with Impactor brought warmth to his spark.

It was a nice change.


End file.
